Our haven
by Linger1536
Summary: This is another version of what could have happened if Emma and Dean had been rescued later than they were in the movie. "You think, maybe you're … pregnant?" he had asked. She had given him a reassuring smile. "No, I'm not." So much for not being pregnant, Emma thought as she vomited for the third time that morning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The blue lagoon!**

**This is another version of what could have happened if Emma and Dean had been found later than they were in the movie.**

Emma felt her lower lip tremble. Tears of frustration found their way down her cheeks as she watched the helicopter fly away from the island … away from them. If she only had rewritten the SOS message in the sand they would have seen it but she hadn't and there was no trace of the flare gun.

She felt a weight on her shoulders. She looked away from the small spot on the heaven that could have been their rescue. Dean had wrapped an arm around her and was pulling her closer to him.

"That was the second helicopter in three months," she said in a dead voice.

"I know," he murmured as he embraced her.

She inhaled deeply. He smelled of saltwater and musk, it was a shooting scent but it did nothing to calm her feelings.

"We'll never leave."

The air around them was silent after that. He didn't say anything. It was better if he didn't because if he did he would have to acknowledge her statement as truth and he couldn't do that. He wanted her to have some reason to hope therefor he kept silent and hugged her closer to him.

Neither of them could understand where the flare gun had disappeared to and without it they had lost two chances at being rescued. They spent the next hour rebuilding their SOS message, making it larger than the one before.

* * *

Emma kept rolling around, trying to find a comfortable position lie in. Dean had fallen asleep hours earlier but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. She had home-sickness and the fact that she would never be able to see her family again had her in agony. A tear escaped from her eye and before she could stop it more were coming. She had to get away, she didn't want Dean to wake up to her crying. She gently removed his arm from around her waist and got up slowly, to not disturb him.

By the time she got to the lagoon she was sobbing loudly. She tore her clothes off and got into the water. She didn't care that it was freezing at that point during the night. She swam until she was beneath the waterfall. The sound of it swallowed her own sobs and all she could hear was the water pouring.

She didn't know for how long she stayed there, but by the time she got out she was shaking and her lips were blue.

"Emma!"

She stopped in her steps, she'd thought he would be asleep, it was still in the middle of the night.

"Where have you been?"

He was angry, she could tell that much. His brown eyes flashed as he stalked closer to her and she lowered her gaze to her shaking hands, so that she wouldn't have to see they worry in his eyes she knew was there.

"I thought something had happened to you," he began as he came to a stop in front of her. "After what happened with the panther-" he stopped speaking and examined her. "Why are you shaking?"

She opened her mouth to speak but realized she didn't have a good explanation. "I …"

"For fucks sake, Emma!" He exclaimed as he realized her lips were blue.

Without another word he took hold of her arm and pulled her along to their 'camp'. He instructed her to get out of her damp clothes as he began working on a fire. She did as he said without a protest. She wasn't ashamed or shy to expose her body to him, they'd seen each other naked so many times that she was used to it. When he had gotten the fire started he removed his clothes and joined her. He made sure that she was the one closest to the fire as he laid down next to her, and spooned her from behind.

"Want to talk about it?" He whispered in her ear.

Emma sighed as some warmth returned to her body. She shook her head and snuggled closer to him. What was she supposed to say anyway? That she missed home, they both did but crying about it didn't change that they were stuck on an island.

Instead she said. "What is the thing you miss the most?" She asked. "Except your family and friends."

He refrained to point out that he didn't have that many friends. "My bed."

She smiled at the thought of lying in a soft and comfortable bed, she would do nearly anything to get the chance to do that one more time.

"You?" He asked, pressing kisses against her neck causing her to shiver.

"A real bathroom," she was silent for awhile, "and of course my bed. I wouldn't mind some toothpaste as well."

"What would you miss the most about this place?" He asked.

"Well not the lagoon at the moment." He snorted at her answer. "This," she said interlocking their hands, "and the peacefulness."

He hummed in agreement and turned her around to kiss her. She sighed happily as their lips connected and threw a leg across his waist. Despite the many times they had slept with each other she never tired of it. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, his lips on her, leaving her skin searing with want and him moving with her.

He pulled away from her slightly, looking at her with uncertainty. She hadn't been feeling well lately and he didn't want to do something that would make her more weary.

"Please," she begged as she pulled him closer to her. She could feel his erection against her bare thigh and she knew that he wanted it as much as her.

"Emma-" he began but she silenced him with a kiss.

She knew what he was about to say; that she needed rest but she couldn't sleep. She gently traced her tongue across his lower lip and scraped her fingers down his back. She felt him give in and smiled into their kiss.

"You're such a minx," he mumbled as he trailed kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. Within minutes they were both running their hands over the others body; caressing each other frantically. Emma moaned loudly as his mouth found her erect nipple and she couldn't help herself, she began to grind herself slowly against him. Dean groaned as he felt her move against him, causing a friction. He ran one of his hand up her side and it slowly made its way across her ribs to her other breast which he gently cupped in his palm.

Emma's hands were on his ass; pulling him closer to her while her other hand grabbed his erection and guided it into her. They both moaned loudly as he entered her; neither of them grew tired of the feeling.

"Slowly," Emma whispered.

He nodded and began pulling out before he entered her again, all in a slow pace. The pace were torture to both of them but Emma wanted it to last and so did Dean therefore they kept torturing themselves.

"Please, Dean …" Emma begged when she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Dean sighed in relief and picked up the pace. He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck as he felt her tighten around him. Emma let out a loud cry of relief as she came which was second by Dean's.

Dean rolled over to not put all of his weight on her but he pulled her with him, letting her lie on his chest. Emma smiled down at him, her blue eyes twinkling in the firelight. He reached up with one hand and pushed some loose strands behind her ear.

"You're beautiful."

Her lips twitched in a smirk. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Hey, at least I got you warm," he said playfully.

She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. "Good one," she told him before she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep after that.

"_You think, maybe you're … pregnant?" he had asked._

_She had given him a reassuring smile. "No, I'm not."_

So much for not being pregnant, Emma thought as she vomited for the third time that morning. She had missed her period but she had thought it was because of stress. She now realized how stupid she'd been for thinking that. Of course you would get pregnant if you were stranded on an island and had sex weekly without protection. Things only seemed to be getting worse.

"You, OK?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She shook her head as she leaned her back against his chest.

"It will be okay," he said, kissing her temple. "We'll figure something out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but my keyboard is acting crazy right now.**

**I wanted to thanks L'ange le plus beau for reviewing, thank you so much!=)**

Emma could sum up being pregnant with two words: it sucked. She absolutely loathed the morning sickness, it was the worst part.

"You want anything?" Dean asked.

Emma shook her head in response, she couldn't keep anything down. She gazed up at him from where she was lying in the sand. He was staring at the ocean with a thoughtful expression, almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"How far do you think we drifted?"

She shrugged. "Far," was all she said.

He turned to look at her, frowning slightly when he noticed how pale she looked despite her tan. "Don't you think it's a bit weird no boats has passed?"

"Most people use planes nowadays."

He sighed as he walked over to where she was laying and laid down next to her. She wrapped one arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Although they had recently woken up she was extremely tired. She had read once that tiredness wasn't uncommon for pregnant women and considering the circumstances she was in there was no surprise she was tired. If she was correct about her counting, she would be nearly two months pregnant. There wasn't any big noticeable difference except for the slight swelling in her abdomen.

She glanced up at Dean's face. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed but she could see dark rings beneath them from lack of sleep. Ever since they had realized that she for sure was pregnant he had become stressed and more desperate to get off the island. It had always been her that was the more desperate one of the two of them but now it seemed to be him. She understood why though. She didn't want to have a child on a deserted island and nor did he. He was also worried about her health which she had assured him time and time again was fine, well except for the morning sickness.

* * *

"Have you seen my shoes?" Emma asked Dean as she rummaged through their stuff.

Dean who was lying on his stomach mumbled something incoherent before falling back asleep. Emma let out a frustrated sound, things couldn't just disappear into thin air!

"Dean?"

"What?" He mumbled.

"Have you seen my shoes?" she asked again.

He rolled onto his back and gave her a sour glare which she couldn't help but to smile at. "No. What do you need them for anyway? You don't use them."

She ignored his question and instead glanced around their surrounding. "Something has been taking our stuff."

"Mhm," was the only reply she got.

She supposed she should let him sleep but she needed his help if they were to find their belongings.

"I'm going to set a trap." That got his attention.

He sat up and was about to say something when something above her caught his attention.

"Shit," he swore as he flew up from the ground. "Move away … slowly," he told Emma.

She frowned at him but did as he said. When she had taken several steps away she followed Dean's gaze with her own. Some sort of monkey was sitting on the branch, she only seconds earlier had been standing underneath and in its hand was the flare gun.

"A monkey!" She exclaimed. "I should have known, there is no one else on this island."

Dean wasn't listening to her. He was trying to convince the monkey to give him the gun. He wasn't very successful at it though. Thinking quickly before the monkey had a chance to fire the gun, Emma grabbed a banana and waved it in the air; trying to catch the monkey's attention. When she was sure that she had gotten its attention she threw the banana up in the air at the monkey which in return dropped the gun as it caught the banana.

Emma smiled as she picked up the gun. "I guess I don't have to build a trap."

Dean smiled in return and shook his head at her. "From now on," he said as he reached for the gun and put it in his pocket, "one of us keep it with us."

Emma nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Despite the return of the gun they had not had the opportunity to use it. It had been a month since they got the gun back and they had not seen a single plane or boat. Although some good things had happened during that month, Emma had begun to experience less nausea. She still became nauseous now and then but it was much rarer than before. On the other hand her breast had become tender and she could barely handle any touch to them which had proved to be a disappointment to Dean. Her stomach had swollen significantly and a bump was now visible.

Emma was laughing in delight as Dean swung her around in his arms. They were in the lagoon, both of them had wanted to cool down and escape from the radiating sun. Dean grabbed her waist and dunked them. Emma opened her eyes as they were underneath the surface to find Dean staring at her. She smiled at him which caused bubbles to escape from her mouth and trail up to the surface. They'd had a great day, enjoying each others company and joking around. They had been playing 'Would you rather?' which had ended with them laughing hysterically. Dean smiled back at her as he leaned in and stole a kiss from her before they resurfaced.

At first neither of them heard the sound. Dean was the first one to notice it, he stopped moving and looked up at the sky. His smile faded from his lips as he listened for something intently. Emma who had been watching him, tried to hear what it was he had heard. They both heard it at the same time; a sort of buzzing sound.

"Helicopter!" Dean exclaimed as the sound got closer.

They let go of each other and swam as quickly as they could to the rock where they had put the flare gun. The second Dean's hand closed around it they were running with all their might to the beach. Dean loaded the gun and handed it to Emma as they saw a helicopter nearing the island.

"Pull the trigger, prom Queen!"

Emma did as he said, all while screaming at the helicopter. As soon as the flare had gone away they began to jump up and down, waving their arms in the air.

* * *

"People have been looking for you everywhere," the pilot informed them for what must have been the tenth time. "Your dad," he said nodding at Dean, "and her mom have been flying with helicopters trying to find you."

Dean couldn't help but to smile at the thought of his dad hiring helicopters in order to find them.

"They didn't want to stop looking for you but eventually they had to realize that you were gone. They are going to be happy to hear from you and that you are well," when he said that his eyes strayed to Emma's stomach.

Dean gave him a warning glare, daring him to say anything. It would not be good if the reporters found about the pregnancy before their family did. The pilot nodded in understanding. He tossed a jacket that had been lying on the floor to Emma. She looked at him quizzically but when she saw that his eyes rested on her stomach she quickly pulled it on. The jacket was too big on her and she had to roll it up on her arms but it did its job and hid her stomach.

"Thank you."

They were taken to the nearest island with an airport. They were supposed to spend the night in a hotel before boarding a plane back home the next day. Before they were driven to the hotel they had to be examined by paramedics. They of course noticed Emma's condition but they were sworn to secrecy.

A police handed them each a mobile-phone instructing them to call their parents. They wanted them to talk their parents before the press leaked that they had been found. Emma took a deep breath before she dialed the number that had been in the back of her mind for months.

It took awhile before someone picked up and when they finally did Emma's hands were sticky with sweat.

"_**Hello?"**_

"M-mom?" She heard a gasp before the other side of the line went silent.

"_**Emma?"**_

"Hi, mom," Emma cried in relief at hearing her mother's voice.

"_**Emma! Oh my god, Emma!"**_

Emma didn't have a chance to say anything else before the line went dead. She stared numbly at the phone in her hand. She couldn't begin to describe the joy she was feeling at hearing her mother's voice. The knowledge that she soon would be able to see her family had her giddy with excitement and she had a hard time sitting still.

"You will be getting separate rooms of course," the hotel clerk informed them. "The hotel is tightly guarded so that no reporters will be able to get in. If you stay in your suites I am certain you will avoid being photographed. We will of course provide you with whatever you need, such as food and clothing." The woman smiled at them. "Does that sound good?" Dean and Emma both nodded in agreement.

"There is just one thing I was wondering about," Emma said, giving the woman a small smile. "Could we share a room?"

The woman looked slightly taken aback but quickly recovered. "Of course."

"Wow," said Dean as he stared at all the food which had been laid out for them.

"Yeah," was all Emma managed to say as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed eating junk food," she told Dean.

He laughed at her as he grabbed a piece of his own and flopped down on the sofa. "Yeah, I do." He told her.

Both of them ate as much as they could before taking a shower together. When they were done showering they went to bed and turned on the television. Emma snuggled closer to Dean and let out a sigh of content. Being able to rest in a real bed was heavenly to her, her back didn't ache and there wasn't a spot that was uncomfortable.

The news of their rescue had reached the public and they were on every news channel. Photos of the two of them being escorted to the hotel flashed on the screen. Emma held her breath as the reporters began to question their relationship but none of them mentioned the possibility of her being pregnant. She guessed that the oversized jacket had worked.

"Dean," Emma whispered later that night into the darkness.

"Hmm?"

"What happens when we get home?" she asked.

She felt him move, before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Emma nibbled on her lower lip as she thought of being away from him. "I don't think I can be away from you," she told him sincerely. During the four months they had been stuck on the island she had become dependent on him.

"Me neither," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

They heard them before they saw them. Their voices were loud and excited but she felt a slight dread, what if they noticed she was pregnant? Dean seemed to sense her insecurity as they neared the stairs, he grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Within a minute they were enfolded in a sea of family and friends. Emma lost her hold of Dean's hand as she hugged her family and friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him hug his dad, but as they began to move away she felt a slight panic. She didn't want to be separated from him. He caught her eyes with his and she could see the same panic in them. Without another word said to those around them, they fought their way to each other.

"Emma, where are you going?" Her mom asked in surprise.

"I-I … just want to be with him," she tried to explain.

Understanding flashed through her mother's eyes and she nodded. "We'll go back to our place."

Emma nodded to let her know she had heard before she pushed her way through the people who were greeting her to Dean. When she reached him he hugged her to his side and wouldn't let go of her.


	3. Angry

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to let you know about this person: celticsouthern. She/he has copied a paragraph from my this story and credited as his/hers own in their story "Life". This is what celticsouthern copied:**

Emma felt her lower lip tremble."That was the second helicopter in three months," she said in a dead voice.

"I know," he murmured as he embraced her.

She inhaled deeply. He smelled of saltwater and musk, it was a soothing scent but it did nothing to calm her feelings.

"We'll never leave."

The air around them was silent after that. He didn't say anything. It was better if he didn't because if he did he would have to acknowledge her statement as truth and he couldn't do that. He wanted her to have some reason to hope therefor he kept silent and hugged her closer to him.

They spent the next hour rebuilding their SOS message, making it larger than the one before.

**I've asked this person to remove this from their story and hopefully they will. I don't care that it's just a fanfiction it is still my work and it sucks when someone steals it and claims it's their own. In the second chapter Celticsouthern story there is some resemblance to some of my writing in my story but not much. What I really care about is that this person straight out stole My words. I thought that people on here had more respect than that but apparently not. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not give my consent to any "borrowing" (stealing) sections of this story.**

**celticsouthern if you are reading this, please do as you said you would and remove the section that is mine from your story.**

**I have a question, does anyone know where Emma and Dean live?**

Emma didn't get into the same car as her family instead she stayed at Dean's side. She knew this must be confusing for her family but it was all so overwhelming right now, and she wanted to stay where she felt safe. It wasn't that she didn't feel safe with her family but Dean was the person she was used to be around. As for right now when reports and people who had come to see them return, were hounding them, asking questions she felt more secure with Dean. Dean's father exchanged a look with her mother, before nodding, letting her know that he would bring both Emma and Dean to Barbara's house.

The car drive to the house was silent. No one said a word to fill the silence, but neither of them seemed to mind. Jack was happy that the kids were alright and couldn't be bothered by the silence of the two teenagers in the slightest. Dean and Emma had too much on their mind to find words for it, instead they stayed silent, clutching each others hands.

* * *

Barbra was pacing back and forth in the living room. Once in awhile she would stop and peek outside the window to see if they had arrived yet. A deep sigh of disappointment escaped from her lips. The only people who was there were the reports, who had not given up their attempt at the airport to speak with Emma and Dean. She closed the curtain again, hiding the inside of their home from view.

"Why do you think she didn't want to ride with us?" she asked Phil and Stacey for the second time.

Phil shook his head. He reached for her and pulled her down on the couch next to him. "I don't know."

"They're close, I know that," Barbara mused. "All if this must be overwhelming for them, but still we're her family. She can talk to us."

Stacey kept quiet during her mother's musings. They were a couple, that much was clear. She had noticed it at once. The way they looked at each other and touched the other spoke volumes. This was why she was worried, if they were a couple, surely they must have … There was no protection on deserted islands. It would explain why Emma had looked, almost horrified.

Barbara flew up from the couch when they heard the front door open. Within seconds she had wrapped Emma in her arms.

"Oh, honey," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

Emma hugged her mother back and told her that she had missed her too. When her mother let go off her, she moved to the window and peeked outside at the reporters.

"They're crazy," she said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he peered over her shoulder. "I mean I don't see what the big deal is."

Phil chuckled. "Well you disappeared at sea for more than four months and no one thought you were alive, so yes it is a big deal."

Dean smiled sheepishly at him. He moved to the couch and held out is hand. "It is nice to meet you, Sir. I've heard a lot about you."

Phil stood and shook Dean's hand. "It is nice to meet you too Dean."

After everyone had been introduced they gathered around the dinner table. Their parents were eager to know what it had been like on the island, but neither Dean nor Emma were keen to talk about it. They didn't tell them about the lagoon, the green flash or the peacefulness. Instead they told them that they'd had shelter and plenty of food.

"It must have been horrible for you kids to be stuck there," said Jack as they had finished talking.

Emma turned her head in his direction. "No it wasn't."

A sudden silence settled over them after that. She could see shock written on the others expressions, except for Dean as they took in what she had just said.

"I mean … it wasn't bad there," she told them.

Her mother gave her a strained smile. "Well I'm just glad both of you are alright. I was thinking that we could throw a welcome home-party for both of you tomorrow. Would you like that?"

Emma exchanged a slightly panicked glance with Dean. He gave her a subtle shake of his head.

"Mom, please don't."

Barbara's smile slowly faded. "I don't understand, you used to love our get-togethers," she said, frowning.

Emma squirmed in her seat. "It's just not a good time right now."

Emma met Stacey's eyes and was slightly taken aback by her pondering gaze. It was as if she was searching for something. Shrugging it off, Emma gave her a small smile which she returned with a forced one.

"Well," said Jack breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We should get going, Dean."

"Dad-"

"No!"

Emma blushed as all eyes turned on her. She hadn't meant for it to come out so desperate. "I mean, can't you stay?"

Phil cleared his throat. "Emma, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Emma couldn't help but to scoff. "We were stuck on an island for over four months, dad. What do you think happened?" Some of the annoyance she was feeling at this whole situation, leaked into her voice.

"I suppose it would be alright," said Barbara in an attempt to take away the uncomfortableness of the situation. "Dean could stay in the guest-bedroom and if you don't mind Jack you could have the couch."

"That will be fine," Jack agreed.

* * *

Emma slowly creaked her door open. Her parents had checked on her several times during the night but she was quite certain that they had finally fallen asleep. She slowly tiptoed out into the dark hallway, from there she made her way to the guest-bedroom.

She could only see the outline of his body beneath the sheet. He seemed to be sleeping, so she slowly slid underneath the covers and laid down next to him.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled as he threw an arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry," she said, kissing his jaw. "My mom and dad kept checking on me."

"My dad has been in here several times," he told her.

They were silent for awhile and she thought he had fallen asleep before she felt a low rumble coming from him. She turned her head to look at him.

"Are … are you laughing?" she asked.

"It's just that, you should have seen your dad's face when you asked him what he thought had happened," he told her in between chuckles.

Emma smacked him lightly on the chest. "That was not funny. How do you think he will react when he finds out I'm pregnant?"

Dean's chuckles quickly died down.


	5. I've had enough

**You won't believe how angry I am right now!**

**So those of you that have read this story know that celticsouthern stole pieces of my story and put it into hers/his. This person also stole from madd4purple's story, the first chapter is particularly all hers. The reason I'm writing this here is because celticsouthern has blocked me (coward) so I couldn't write it to her/him. I don't know if you have read celticsouthern review to me but if you have you will know that she said that nothing in the second chapter had anything to do with me, well that's not true. If you read the review I wrote to this person down below, you will know what I mean. **

**If any of you think I'm overreacting I beg to differ, plagiarism is not and will never be okay. It doesn't matter if it's only small sections copied it is still stealing and as I said this person copied almost the whole first chapter from madd4purple story. **

**This is written to you celticsouthern. Hopefully you are reading this and since you seem to be checking in on other peoples stories, stealing their material I have a strong belief you are:**

**Okay, now I'm really pissed at you!  
You steal, sorry "borrow" pieces from other peoples stories without asking or giving credit, and if you would ask it would NEVER be alright with me.  
First of you have not removed the section from your first chapter that is mine. You also haven't removed madd4purple's sections either (almost the whole first chapter belongs to her and not you!)  
Second you accuse me of not having my facts straight because I said that some small things in the second chapter belongs to me which you denied.  
Then why is this in the second chapter of your story?**

"Dean had become more stressed and more desperate to get off the island. It had always been her that was the more desperate one of the two of them. She understood why though. She didn't want to have a child on a deserted island anymore then Dean did."

**This is what is written in my second chapter (which was written before your story was published):**

"he had become stressed and more desperate to get off the island. It had always been her that was the more desperate one of the two of them but now it seemed to be him. She understood why though. She didn't want to have a child on a deserted island and nor did he."

**What you have changed is "he" to"Dean" and "and nor did he." to "anymore then Dean did". I'm not sure about what you think but to me that is still plagiarism.**  
**Please deleted evrything in this story that isn't yours. Both madd4purple and I have asked you and I think it is pretty damn rude of you not to and then lie and say you have.**

**I'm so sorry guys that this isn't a chapter but it is not fun writing something when you realise that someone else is reading your work and stealing pieces from it.**


End file.
